El Alma Humana
by darkwillow77
Summary: El reencuentro emocional (y físico) entre Olivia y Peter tras la escena final del capítulo 5.08 The Human Kind.


Cuando el dolor punzante en su nuca comienza a apagarse, de lo primero que es completamente consciente es de la lluvia y del frío que calan su ropa y sus huesos. Está tiritando, y aprieta las mandíbulas para evitar que le castañeteen los dientes. Cierra los ojos empañados por las lágrimas, y todos sus músculos se tensan, y su cuerpo entero se estremece porque el dolor es insoportable. Sin el artilugio que controlaba su actividad cerebral, el dolor le invade, le engulle como una gigante ola de mar, le atrapa y le sacude. Y no sólo es el dolor físico –las contusiones y las heridas infligidas durante su encuentro con Windmark manifestando su gravedad sin restricciones neurólogicas. El otro dolor es peor –el que colapsa cada pesada fibra de su ser ante la súbita y transparente certeza de todo lo que habría perdido si ella no le hubiera salvado. Y se recrea en el río de emociones recién liberado que ahora anega su alma, en sus remolinos de amor, pesar, miedo y paz. Y se siente mezquino y cobarde por haber perdido la esperanza y la fe en su familia y en sí mismo. Tiene suerte de que ella haya decidido no darle a él por perdido.

Suspira profundamente con el rostro enterrado en el hombro de ella e inhala su olor. La ha echado tanto de menos... Desea quedarse allí para siempre –rodeado por el calor y la intensidad de su abrazo, acunado en el tranquilo ritmo de su respiración mientras que permite que los recuerdos y las emociones que había leído en ella se entremezclen con los suyos.

La primera vez que la sacó del tanque de agua y la sostuvo entre sus brazos, temblorosa y asustada.

La madrugada que despertó en aquella cama de hospital cuando iba a despedirse de ella.

_Na einai kalitero anthropo apo ton Patera tou._

La primera vez que se besaron en el Otro Lado y supo que siempre volvería a ella.

_Olivia, si me necesitas... Estoy aquí. _

Se ve a sí mismo recibiendo a Olivia en el umbral de la casa que compartía con Walter y ahora sabe el miedo que ella sintió al ver el halo dorado, difuso y vibrante.

En la máquina de discos de la cervecería frente al Rosencrantz, sonaba "For Once In My Life" de Stevie Wonder cuando se besaron.

La primera vez que bailó con ella.

El instante en que supo que estaba enamorado.

La tarde que le pidió que se casara con él.

_Me importas a mí._

Olivia y la pequeña Etta dormidas junto a él en el sofá.

_Peter, estoy embarazada. _

La primera vez que Etta le sonrió, con sus deditos aferrados a su dedo índice. Su risa de bebé. Sus balbuceos.

Su hermosa madre sosteniéndola en brazos tras un par de horas de parto.

_´Livia, quiero estar contigo. Para siempre._

Etta soplando dientes de león en el parque el día que la perdieron.

_Cuando te miro a los ojos, sé que eres tú._

La primera vez que hicieron el amor. Dios. La primera vez...

En la lsla de la Libertad, Peter subió a la Máquina del Vacío. Tuvo miedo de morir y de no volver a verla nunca más.

La cara feliz y sonriente de la pequeña Olive cuando la encontró escondida de sí misma y de la consciencia de William Bell en su antiguo hogar de la base militar de Jacksonville.

_Me acuerdo. Me acuerdo de lo nuestro. Me acuerdo de todo._

Peter se sumerge en los sentimientos de Olivia, y su amor le embriaga; su devoción incondicional llena y rescata su quebrantado espíritu. Ella le ha traído de la Nada una vez más.

En un movimiento más fluido de lo que cabe esperar, se pone en pie y desliza el brazo izquierdo alrededor de la cintura de su mujer para atraerla hacia sí, su mano derecha posándose en la nuca de ella. Aprieta aún más el puño que tiene cerrado con la Bala que salvó el Mundo en su interior, y estrecha a Olivia con fuerza contra su pecho. La escucha susurrar de nuevo, al tiempo que se aferra a él.

– Te quiero.

En el segundo en que los brazos de Peter la envuelven, Olivia siente que lo peor ha pasado, que están a salvo del resto del mundo. Esboza una débil sonrisa y levanta el rostro para ocultarlo bajo la barbilla de él, acariciándole con la nariz y los labios. Después de las noches que ha pasado en vela deseando que Peter estuviera junto a ella, lo que acaba de ocurrir le parece un milagro. La satisfacción y el alivio la sobrecogen. Había tenido tanto, tantísimo miedo de que lo único que quedara de su marido a esas alturas fuese un cascarón vacío, de ser incapaz de llegar hasta él, de no recuperarle, de que ni ella ni su amor bastasen... Vuelve a sonreír y le besa en la nuez.

Peter ha regresado a ella.

Cruzando universos, vadeando traiciones y lavados de cerebro, contra las posibilidades de un futuro apocalíptico que no llegó a suceder, o emergiendo de un tiempo que nunca existió, Olivia siempre le había amado irremediable y apasionadamente. Y en esos momentos, mientras que Peter la abraza y llora con ella, comprende que él la ama de la misma manera.

Se despega un poco, lo suficiente para poder mirarle y enmarcar su rostro con las manos. Mueve los dedos a través de su piel con suavidad, acariciando su característica barba de un par de días, y la mandíbula de Peter se tensa, y los músculos de su sien tiemblan. Por la forma en que respira –pesada y profunda– y la constricción de sus rasgos, se da cuenta de que está sufriendo; no obstante, sus delicados mimos consiguen que él cierre los ojos y apoye su frente contra la de Olivia. Se inclina para besarla –despacio, confortante, prometedor–, y ella se deleita en todos los deliciosos estímulos que aturden sus sentidos –sus labios sobre los de ella, sus manos enredadas en su cabello, el cuerpo de él ceñido al suyo... Desde el instante en que Peter la recuperó del ámbar, Olivia había querido recuperarle a él. Le había añorado terriblemente.

Peter la siente responder y profundiza el beso. Durante unos minutos que parecen una eternidad, pierden la noción del espacio y del tiempo. Separan sus bocas apenas para tomar aire, y no hablan, ni se sueltan, y no dejan de besarse. Las pocas veces que se detienen, sus rostros no se despegan –frente contra frente, mejilla contra mejilla– y Peter la acaricia, rozándola con la nariz –besos de esquimal, besos de mariposa. Y en una de esas pausas es cuando él se da cuenta. En sus pálidas mejillas hay cicatrices nuevas, rojizas y recientes. Peter no tiene ni idea de cuándo ni cómo se las habían causado. Olivia tiene el labio partido, amoratado y un poco inflamado. En la ceja izquierda, unos pequeños cortes. Peter desliza su pulgar izquierdo por la mejilla derecha, trazando suavemente el rosáceo y abultado contorno de la herida, teniendo sumo cuidado de no hacerla daño. Cuando la ve torcer la boca en una imperceptible mueca de dolor, siente que algo le golpea en el punto más débil de su pecho, parándole el corazón durante un par de segundos.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? –pregunta en voz baja al tiempo que retira la mano, arrepentido de haberla tocado.

Olivia suspira y comprende de inmediato.

– No es culpa tuya –le dice, y toma la mano que él ha apartado para pegarla de nuevo contra su mejilla. Quiere sentir su calor y su fuerza a pesar de las molestias.

Entonces, es el semblante de Peter el que se tuerce. El suyo es otro tipo de dolor; corre más profundo y se desliza como una mecha que prende todos sus miedos y aflicciones. Fija sus ojos en los preciosos ojos verdes de ella y traga saliva a duras penas. Se le ha hecho un nudo en la garganta. _Es culpa mía. Debería haber estado a tu lado. No he podido protegerte. _Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas una vez más y aprieta los labios para controlar el temblor, el rostro enrojecido por el ineludible sentimiento de culpa que le vapulea.

Olivia menea la cabeza y seca las primeras lágrimas que caen de sus ojos.

– Peter, no. Peter, no es culpa tuya –masculla sobre sus labios–. No pasa nada. Estamos juntos y todo va a ir bien.

Él deja escapar un suave sollozo y asiente con la cabeza aún sabiendo que no es tan sencillo, porque no puede soportar la idea de que Olivia hubiera estado en peligro. Estrecha los brazos en torno a ella, levantándola del suelo, y esconde la cara en su hombro. Se siente abatido e insignificante, mientras que sus labios buscan la delicadeza de la piel de Olivia. Recorre la familiar curvatura de su cuello, redibujándola con tiernos besos, trazando el camino que va desde el punto de su pulso hasta su boca, y se detiene justo al llegar hasta a ella. Ahora tiene miedo de hacerla daño cuando lo único que ansía hacer es lograr que todo su dolor se desvanezca, lo único que desea es ser él quien sufra en lugar de ella.

– Lo siento –susurra–. Lo siento, Olivia.

– Ya ha pasado todo. Sólo ha sido un error. Nada más –le responde, sin lástima, sin recriminaciones ni tristeza–. Ya ha pasado.

Ella ata los brazos alrededor de sus hombros y le arraiga a la realidad con una nueva sucesión de besos. Peter se los bebe con desesperación, sujetándola contra su pecho, extasiado con la relegada sensación de sus cuerpos perfectamente encajados. Y siente que ella le perdona. Le perdona por todo.

Cuando se separan, Olivia pone su mano derecha sobre el pecho de él, justo sobre su corazón, y nota lo rápido que late y cómo Peter contiene el aliento.

– Tenemos que volver al laboratorio –le dice–. Hay que curarte esa herida.

– Lo sé –responde Peter, pero no tiene intención de moverse. La mantiene en sus brazos, contemplándola con esa vehemente mirada que reserva sólo para ella, y respira hondo–. Pero no creo que sea capaz de hacerle frente a Walter...

Olivia le coge de la mano y asiente con la cabeza.

– Lo haremos juntos.

Y con ella guiándole, se dirigen a la puerta de salida para abandonar la azotea.

* * *

**Gracias por leer. ¡Dejadme vuestros comentarios!**


End file.
